


Caring

by AlwenaRin



Series: One Piece - Histoires courtes [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, Français | French, Nakamaship, life on the Sunny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: En toute discrétion, parfois même sans s'en rendre compte lui-même, il disait les mots justes. Les enfants l'admiraient où qu'il aille, et il prenait toujours le temps de les divertir bien qu'il soit pressé ou qu'il ait du travail. Si il n'avait pas le temps de leur consacrer quelques minutes, il promettait de les retrouver plus tard, ou il achetait un petit quelque chose pour les faire s'amuser tranquillement.





	Caring

Il voyait à quel point Sanji aimait les enfants. Il voyait la façon dont il les consolait, les protégeaient ou les nourrissaient quand ils en rencontraient un. Sans faire attention, et sans se mettre en avant, il rendait l'instant présent plus joyeux ou plus supportable pour ceux-là qui croisaient leur route. En toute discrétion, parfois même sans s'en rendre compte lui-même, il disait les mots justes. Les enfants l'admiraient où qu'il aille, et il prenait toujours le temps de les divertir bien qu'il soit pressé ou qu'il ait du travail. Si il n'avait pas le temps de leur consacrer quelques minutes, il promettait de les retrouver plus tard, ou il achetait un petit quelque chose pour les faire s'amuser tranquillement.

Il prenait soin de Luffy, Usopp et dernièrement de Chopper de cette façon. Il était prévoyant et toujours prêt à tout pour leur faire plaisir. Et une fois de plus, il le cachait magnifiquement bien. Quand il hurlait à Luffy de se taire lorsque celui-ci demandait sans cesse de la viande, il laissait ensuite tomber sur ses genoux des en-cas en passant amener leurs boissons aux jeunes femmes de l'équipage. Quand il obligeait Usopp à pêcher, il finissait toujours par aller le voir après une heure ou de deux de pêche plus ou moins fructueuse, parfois avec une boisson rafraîchissante, et échangeait quelque mot avec le plus jeune avant de le remercier de son aide. Enfin, il faisait toujours attention à ce que Chopper ait des bonbons dans le tiroir secret de son bureau, en laissant traîner parfois des sucreries sur la table avant un repas.

Mais sa bonté face aux plus jeunes que lui ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il se chargeait aussi des tâches les plus ingrates, comme la lessive, la cuisine ou la vaisselle. Zoro avait toujours vu la cuisine comme une tâche ingrate, mais il avait changé d'avis. Sanji l'avait fait apparaître sous un nouveau jour depuis son arrivée. La cuisine était devenu un art, les assiettes une toile pour la nourriture qui donnait les couleurs de l'œuvre. Et ses mains étaient les pinceaux.

Zoro pensait également que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Sanji faisait la lessive et la vaisselle était parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ses « déesses » s'occuper de dessous des hommes de l'équipage (en plus de s'abîmer le teint à force de rester à l'intérieur pour effectuer ces tâches). De même, il se considérait comme le plus responsable des garçons de l'équipage (ce que Zoro lui accordait volontiers, quand il voyait son capitaine faire sa danse des bâtons-dans-les-narines) et c'est pourquoi il semblait croire que ces tâches devaient lui échoir.

Quand Zoro pensait voir Sanji peiner ou être trop fatigué, il passait derrière lui pour aller chercher une bouteille de sake. Si Sanji l'arrêtait à coups de pieds, il l'aidait à faire la vaisselle. Si il l'arrêtait juste par les mots, il faisait la lessive en repartant. Si il ne le voyait même pas, ou ne disait rien, il faisait les deux. Parfois, il entrait sereinement dans la cuisine, demandait tout aussi calmement au cuisinier si il avait assez de viande, puis s'en allait « pêcher » à sa manière si la réponse était négative. Le soulagement visible sur le visage de Sanji dans ces moments-là, quand il voyait les efforts du bretteur, valait toutes les fatigues.

Seulement, plus l'équipage grandissait, et plus Sanji avait ces moments de fatigue. Mais jamais, jamais il ne le disait rien, ne se plaignait ou même demandait de l'aide. Cela énervait Zoro de plus en plus, jusqu'à Water Seven. Franky n'avait certes pas beaucoup de vêtements à rajouter dans le panier de linge sale, mais il devait changer régulièrement de chemise, celle qu'il portait se tâchant en quelques heures à peine avec tous les travaux qu'il entreprenait dans le bateau. Sanji refusait qu'il vienne à table avec une chemise hawaïenne couverte de suie, d'huile ou de qui-sais-quoi encore. De même, la vaisselle avait augmenté de façon considérable.

Zoro réussit trois fois en moins d'une semaine à prendre une bouteille de sake, un mois après leur départ de la ville semi-aquatique. Son inquiétude était telle qu'il prit alors le cuisinier à quatre yeux, lui affirmant que, coûte que coûte, il allait devoir commencer à demander de l'aide si il voulait être tranquille. Que lui aussi avait droit à un temps de repos. Et qu'il arrête de protester, le bretteur ferait la vaisselle dorénavant et il aiderait également pour la lessive. Sanji avait eu un soupir, avait secouer la tête et marmonné que de cette façon, le Marimo payerait pour les bouteilles subtilisées d'alcool. Et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque Zoro lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

Si Sanji prenait soin des autres, alors Zoro prendrait soin de lui.


End file.
